A luminaire in which a plurality of light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LED) are provided as a light source on a substrate to obtain a certain amount of light has been developed. Such a luminaire is known as a direct-mounting type base light that can be directly fitted to the ceiling. In this luminaire, a plurality of light-emitting devices are mounted on a substrate formed of a ceramics material. A light-emitting portion formed of the plurality of light-emitting devices is covered and sealed, in its entirety, by a sealing resin layer containing a phosphor, which is called a phosphor layer.
A luminaire including a plurality of light-emitting devices mounted on a substrate and a reflector formed in a frame shape which is fitted to surround the light-emitting devices is also available. In this luminaire, an entire region surrounded by the reflector is filled with a sealing resin containing a phosphor. The plurality of light-emitting devices are covered and sealed by the sealing resin layer. However, it is expensive to cover the entire light-emitting portion with the sealing resin layer. In addition, light output from the light-emitting device is totally reflected when light enters an interface of the sealing resin layer at a critical angle. As a result, the light output from the light-emitting device is repeatedly reflected in the sealing resin layer, which causes a reflection loss and a reduction in luminous efficacy.
Light-emitting devices can be sealed individually by dripping a sealing resin containing a phosphor on each of the light-emitting devices and hardening the sealing resin after dripping in a semispherical mound shape. This can reduce cost because the sealing resin layer is formed for each of the light-emitting devices. However, if variations in volume are present in the individual sealing resin layers, variations in light output power and luminescent color of the individual light-emitting devices will occur. As a result, the luminaire, as a whole, may not emit uniform light.